Technical
by CinnyMon
Summary: It was all about photography, if you care. Akuroku. FLUFF. Songfic to the song I Don't Care, by Fall Out Boy.


**Ludo:** Hehe, Fall Out Boy reigns supreme! Lol, after listening to I Don't Care, a hundred times over well…Yeah, as you can really tell, I'm on a bit of a fangirl/songfic fest thing so…you get the spawn, nice and hot right here, Akuroku style~!

**Warning: **YAOI!

**Summary:** It was all about photography, if you care. Akuroku.

------

_Say my name, and his in the same breath, I  
Dare you to say they taste the same,  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames _

Funny, I was always brought up as morally correct. So how do I end up with an 18 year old, depressed, blonde, really _gay_, runaway in the back of my pickup truck? Who the hell knows…All I know is that this kid, this Roxas kid, changed my life. Posititively, of course. Well, allow me to introduce my self…__

Brace myself and let go,  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now 

I'm Axel. Axel Sinclare, or, Axel James Sinclare, if you want to get technical. I'm your average 23 year old. I attend Twilight Town University, one of the top in the state, and am searching for a degree in art. Photography, if you care. So, back on the topic of this Roxas kid, well maybe I should stop calling him 'This kid' or else I might not get sex for awhile. About three months or so at least…Yikes.

_  
I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery _

Well, I was on an assignment for a class of mine, Sureal Photography taught by this really cool guy named Zack Fair. I had to go to some other part of the country, funded by the collage, and take a shit load of pictures. Like so many you could choke a cow if you jammed them down it's throat. Well, I got assigned to go to this crappy little island place called Destiny Islands. Real original, hunh?__

I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery  


When I got there, it wasn't as shitty as I thought it would be. I kept thinking, 'Oh god, they're sending me to go take pictures of water and idiots with fishing poles.' Islands just aren't my thing, I really hate water.

I had to lodge in this really run down hotel called the Parisol Dolphin 'cuz the collage wouldn't pay for…well you know all of the high end shit for just some punked out art student like me. I was in the slum-ish area so, I supposed that could find some pity pics. You know, people in poor situations that will just make Mr. Fair go 'Awwww…' in sorrow and give me an easy A? Yeah those people.

Roxy's kind of people.

_  
Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,  
I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette,  
Palms up, I'm trading 'em (trading 'em) _

So, I crashed at the hotel and then bright early the next day me and my trusty steed Patsy, my camera, hit the city. Now, I have like a sixth sense for art, I can just tell where it's going to be, like Spiderman and his Spidey-senses. Therefore I didn't surprise myself when I walked up onto a little blonde boy in a deep gray hoodie sleeping slouched against a wall. Not wanting to be rude, I took a picture – waking the kid up naturally. __

I'm the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist,  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth,  
Free love on the streets, but  
In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now  


The kid somehow woke up and pulled out a little Swiss Army knife on me all in about one minute. Almost in the blink of an eye, if you want to be technical. He demanded that I gave him my money and didn't move or he would stab me. Pshhhh, like a little pipsqueak with a toothpick scared me, and there was no way in _hell_ I was going to give his ass the little money I had scumbed all over Twilight Town to get. Naturally, I told him to bugger off and go back to his mommy and that's when things went just slightly off course.

_  
I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery  
_

The little twit yelled that he wasn't kidding and actually stabbed me with the knife in the abdomen. I think he shocked himself more than me, the one who actually _got_ stabbed. Blood began to seep from my stomache, soaking my favorite read and black hoodie, and I thanked whatever god that was watching that I wasn't dead on arival by the stab.

The kid dropped the knife and rushed over to my side. Jesus, couldn't he pick a side? He took off his hoodie and mine and told me to lie down on the alleyway ground. I don't know if I was delerious but I totally listened to the little ninja kid and he made a handmade turnquette with his hoodie and balled mine up and placed it under my head as a pillow.

Shortly afterwards, and I'm ashamed to admit, I passed out.

_  
I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery  
_

When I woke up, I was back in my hotel room, in a whole new set of clothes and in my rent-a-bed. I tried to sit up, and failed miserably, to my credit. So I just sat there and began to wonder if that homeless kid stabbing me was all just a dream; trust me, I can have pretty fucked up dreams when I want to. I pulled off the blankets and they revealed a line of thick black stitches, all along my abdomen in a neat little row. Later, I learned from Roxas that, if I wanted to get technical, I had gotten 37 stitches.

Anyways, listening intently I heard a sound that perked my intrest.

Shower water.

So the little ninja had decided to stick around, hunh? Listening just a bit harder, I could hear singing as well. Then the shower water stopped. It was awhile later but the door to the bathroom was flung open and out came the blonde ninja, dressed exactally as he had been before, just with wet hair.

"Hey." Was all I managed to say weakly. The boy jumped as if spirits were talking to him. "Sit down, I don't bite." Eventually, the skittish wonder sat down on my bedside and began to apologize profusely. "I really thought that I could scare you into giving your money to me. I didn't mean to stab you, I swear! I stitched you up though. I have to take them out in three weeks, once you heal."

Amazingly enough, I didn't hate the kid for almost killing me. I guess I could try to relate. The kid looked like he had a really ghetto life and I had an older brother, a younger sister and perfectly happy parents waiting at an actual home. Who knew if this kid even had a home at one point?

So, I ventured to ask.__

Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,  
As long as it's about me, you said-a  
I don't care just what you think,  
As long as it's about me, you said-a 

Turns out, the kid's name was Roxas. He'd lived in an orphanage all of his life and had been abandoned with his older brother Sora to live alone. Roxas had ran away after Sora was killed in a drive-by shooting when the orphanage gang was out for a field trip into town. The little ninja said that nobody ever wanted to adopt him because he was to…dark for most couples. Haunted by his dead brother and parents that never wanted him, he did the only reasonable thing a scared and angry teen would do.

He ran.

When he was finished with his story, he looked at me and said. "Why did you bother to listen? I almost killed you and your giving me sympathy? Why?" I shrugged, "It seemed like the right thing to do at the time." Then, I leaned in and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"That also seemed like the right thing to do."

_  
I don't care (I don't care) _

_You said I don't care (I don't care)  
Said I don't care,  
I don't care  
I don't care (I don't care), I said-a  
I don't care  
_

Roxas looked at me shocked, then pulled in for another kiss. "Thanks," He said when we finally pulled apart. "I needed that." Then he got up and tried to walk out of the room. Oh hell no. I grabbed his wrist, "And where the hell do you think your going?" I asked. "You're coming back to Twilight Town with me, Roxy."

Roxas pouted, "Don't call me Roxy." He demanded. I smirked, "As you wish Roxy-cakes." The blonde grabbed a tissue box and threw it at me playfully. Well, in a playful-ish blind rage sort of thing, if you want to get technical.

"So, do you want to go?"

_  
I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery _

In the end, I finished my project, taking pictures of the 'best' places on Destiny Islands, courtsy of Roxas, and I got an A on the whole damn thing too. Plus I got a little bonus for all of my Dr. Phil-hardworking-ness. A brand new, state of the art, runaway, gay, orphan, BOYFRIEND.

Or just Roxas, if you don't want all of the technical terms.__

I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me

It's been months sence that time. I have Roxy enrolled at a collage in Twilight. Turns out he was smart enough to pass the 12th grade without even trying so they just let him go to collage…lucky bastard…

We've been dating for sometime now. Nine months or so, only having sex a few times prior. I'm in good shape with my schooling, finally _almost_ finished with my final year and ready for a degree. I've never been happier either. Who woulda' thought that I'd end up with some random kid, and gay? Not me. I don't care though.

_  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery... _

And if you want to be technical, I wouldn't want it any other way.

--

_Fin_


End file.
